Obtaining a patient specimen which complies with a physician order for the specimen is of considerable importance in efficient patient care. For example, a particular blood test may require that the blood specimen be placed in a tube containing an anticoagulant. In addition, some laboratory tests require a specified amount of a specimen in order to perform the test correctly. If such requirements are disregarded, further specimens must be collected, with consequential delay in obtaining test results. Since time is of the essence in many medical situations, it is desirable to communicate any special requirements involved in obtaining a specimen clearly so as to obtain the correctly handled specimen in a timely manner. Further, it would be especially desirable to be alerted to the fact that a specimen has been incorrectly obtained as soon as possible in order to avoid delay.
Thus, an improved system and method for monitoring compliance with an order for a patient specimen is needed.